What She Doesn't Know
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: After hearing of Regina's struggles with finding another True Love, Emma decides—thinking she'd never have a chance with the woman herself—to change her appearance, in attempts to woo the former mayor as a man.
1. Chapter 1

"I have to admit; I didn't expect you to be so attractive in person," said Regina as she invited the light-haired man into her home.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" he replied.

"Oh, of course!" the woman rushed to clarify. "I-I've learned recently that many men tend to alter their appearances online."

The man nodded in agreement. "You don't have to worry. I'm not like most men," he smiled, his dimples out in full force, causing Regina to mirror his expression.

The repetitive sound of heavy foot falls–signaling the woman's son Henry's decent of the stairs–caught both adults' attention.

"Oh, hey," the boy greeted sheepishly, having not expected to run into them.

"Henry, this is Emmett–the man I told you I had plans with tonight," Regina explained, gesturing toward the green-eyed body beside her.

Smiling at the child, the man offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Henry. I've heard great things."

After accepting the proffered hand, Henry eyed Emmett curiously. "You seem familiar. Have we met?"

Panic flashed briefly in the man's eyes, going unnoticed by the other two present, and then he responded coolly, "I'm sure you've read about me in passing because of your story book."

The boy furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to place the man. When no remembrance came, he questioned, "Who were you in the Enchanted Forest?"

After glancing briefly to the similarly intrigued expression on his date's face, Emmett answered, "I'd like to think of this place as one of second chances, so I try not to dwell on the past."

"Agreed," the woman nodded. Regina put on her pea coat, and then grabbed her keys from the nearby console table. "Henry, you have my number if you need me. We should be done in about two hours. Don't stay up to late."

The mother-son duo said their goodbyes, and then Regina and Emmett made their way back to the front door. Before exiting the mansion, Emmett turned his head back toward the boy. "Thanks for letting me borrow your mom, Hen. I promise to return her home in one piece," he offered with a wink.

And then they were gone.

* * *

After driving Regina's car to the restaurant, the two made their way inside the high-class establishment and announced their presence. When they got to their reserved table, Emmett helped Regina into her chair and then ordered what he knew to be Regina's favorite Merlot for them to share.

"How are you so perfect?" Regina asked in wonderment as the waiter poured their glasses.

Emmett failed to contain a snort at the comment. "Trust me, I'm not." He took a large sip of his wine.

"Much better than some of the guys I've dated in the past." The woman unconsciously picked up her own glass and mirrored the action as her face grew dark from past memories of the king resurfacing.

Wanting to wipe off the glazed over expression his date was now wearing, Emmett said, "And you're the most beautiful, loving, and caring woman I've ever met."

His compliment had its desired effect, grabbing the woman's full attention. And when her eyes searched his for any signs of deception, they came up empty.

Regina sighed. "Had you only met me back in our realm."

"Don't," Emmett was quick to interrupt, having had an inkling of where she would take the conversation if she were to continue. "The past is the past. All you can do is move on."

After a beat, he added, "Nobody sees you as that person anymore, it's time that you don't, too.""Do you truly believe that? About second chances?" She looked to him with desperation. After all the failed dates she had been experiencing lately, her hope for finding love again began wavering, once more.

"I do," Emmett answered confidently.

Regina dropped her gaze to the table, allowing his answer to sink in. Seconds later, a new wave of hope washed over the brunette and she raised her wine glass in the air.

"Then here's to starting over."

* * *

The morning after the date Emma woke up surprisingly early and full of energy. Her date–or rather, Emmett's date–with Regina had gone far better than expected, and she was in the mood to celebrate.

Emma rushed over to Granny's diner to tell her best friend the news, Ruby having been the only one in the know about her transformation spell that she had procured from Gold. The price had been steep for the spell, but Emma didn't care. Regina's happiness was priceless to her.

"By the look on your face, I assume last night went well," Ruby guessed as Emma took a seat on a barstool.

"It was _so_ great, Rubes," Emma gushed. "She laughed at all my stupid jokes and we even kissed!"

Ruby jaw dropped to the floor. "Swan say what? Okay, I need details."

Right as Emma began listing off to her best friend all the events that transpired that night, the bell above the doorway chimed, informing them of someone's arrival. Now that they were no longer alone and Ruby had to work again, the conversation was cut off, for now.

Turning to identify the visitor, Emma's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Regina before her.

"Hello, sheriff," the woman greeted as she took a seat alone at her usual booth. Emma noted that she was in an unusually good mood this morning, as well, and decided to take it as a very good sign.

Trying her luck with the mayor, Emma returned her greeting and then asked if she'd like some company for breakfast, despite already knowing the woman's answer. But, much to Emma's and her own surprise, Regina granted the blonde's company.

"So, what's got the mayor in such high spirits this morning?" Emma pried half jokingly.

"If you must know, I met a certain someone last night and I think it went very well." Despite the blonde not being her most favorite person in the world, Regina was dying to share her experience with someone other than her 14-year-old son.

"You think?" Emma quirked a brow.

"Well, he hasn't exactly texted me back yet, so I can't say for sure." Regina's hands nervously fidgeted with her cell phone, and Emma was surprised to see the mayor appear so unsure of herself.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Emma exclaimed, "He hasn't texted back? What an asshole!"

"Watch your language, Miss Swan," Regina immediately chastised the blonde, causing Emma to internally grin.

"I'm sure he'll call soon," Emma reassured her with a smile. The blonde removed herself from her seat just in time for Ruby to deliver the mayor's meal, and then headed back toward her mother's apartment.

* * *

Once she arrived, Emma darted up to her room and retrieved a small bracelet, which had been hidden at the bottom of her dresser drawer. Emma wasted no time in placing the item on her wrist and willed the magic to do its work.

A second later, green eyes landed on the muscular form of Emmett reflecting back from the bedroom mirror. A grin spread upon his face as he moved to retrieve a new outfit for the day.

Calling Regina would be good, but she deserved more. If the woman truly enjoyed the date as much as Emma assumed, then running into Emmett at the diner would make her be in an even _better_ mood.

Emmett threw on some of Emma's father's old clothes, which she had stolen from the pile of donations before Mary Margaret could drop them off at the convent.

Today, he opted to wear a simple red button up shirt, dark-washed jeans, and sneakers. He ran his hands briefly through his short, blonde hair until he approved of the style, and then left to return to the diner.

* * *

Upon his arrival, Emmett immediately spotted the brunette, having never left her spot since Emma's departure. His sight was briefly distracted by Ruby, who began snickering from behind the counter, and–when he turned his attention back toward Regina–his body crashed into another's, causing the other person's hot cup of coffee to spill all over him.

Emmett hissed out in pain from the burning liquid seeping through his thin layer of clothing.

"Oh my! I'm _so–"_ the other person began, before stopping mid-sentence.

Having been distracted by Ruby's reaction to his arrival, Emmett failed to notice Regina standing from her seat–on her way to ask for the rest of her drink to-go.

"Emmett?" Regina questioned, unbelieving. At the sound of the woman's voice, the man froze.

Glancing up, he was met by concerned, brown eyes. "Hi, Regina."

After the initial shock of running into the woman wore off, the pain of the brown liquid burning his skin returned.

"I am so sorry!" Regina continued, attempting to use a napkin from her table to sob up some of the spilled drink. All the while, she ignored the tingling sensation in her stomach whenever her hand collided with the man's solid core. "I didn't–"

"It's okay, seriously," Emmett reassured her. "It was my fault for being distracted."

"The laundry room's around back," offered Ruby with a sympathetic expression. Emmett appreciated the information and allowed Regina to accompany him there.

Right as the door to the laundry room closed shut behind Regina, Emmett made quick work of removing both his button up and undershirt, leaving his chest bare. After turning the machine on, he turned toward Regina.

Emmett took in the woman's dazed reaction to his naked chest and decided to gain the upper hand. "See something you like?" he smirked knowingly.

Instantly, Regina's jaw slammed shut and she blinked herself back to reality, casting her gaze away from Emmett's six pack. "I'm–" she cut herself off. "Allow for me to pay for your shirt to get dry cleaned."

Emmett let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Feeling more confident after having flustered the mayor, Emmett decided to take things to the next level.

He slowly made his way toward Regina, and confessed, "This isn't exactly how I intended this to go, but I wanted you to know I really enjoyed last night."

Regina's eyes dropped down to the man's lips as he spoke, drinking in every word. "Yeah?" she absentmindedly responded, to which Emmett nodded.

They were now so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Not wanting to play the waiting game any longer, Emmett took the lead by pulling the woman forward, crashing their lips together.

Regina moaned at the feeling and led Emmett backwards until his back collided with the machine. Keeping the contact, he flipped them so that Regina was now pressed against the dryer, and then he used his strong arms to lift her to a sitting position on the machine.

Emmett reluctantly broke the kiss and asked, "Is this too soon? Do you–"

Regina answered by crashing their lips together once more, effectively shutting the man up. Taking the hint, Emmett's hands continued to roam the woman's body, and he granted access when Regina prompted to deepen the kiss.

"More," Regina breathed out between intakes of air, using her legs to pull the man closer.

Emmett's hands traveled down the woman's back, to her thighs, and then lightly pulled the material of the woman's dress to her waist, revealing more skin. Sinking to his knees before the woman, Emmett kept his eyes trained on Regina's, whose were now a much darker shade of brown.

Licking his lips, he teasingly removed the mayor's black lace panties and then pulled her closer to the edge to allow himself more access. Spreading her legs further, he began his ministrations. Regina's head fell back in pleasure at the sensation.

* * *

After his encounter with Regina at the diner, Emmett rushed back to the apartment to return to his normal state, but not before scheduling another date with the mayor. He reminded himself that he really should find a way to travel with both Emma's and Emmett's clothes readily available if he needed to transform.

During his and Regina's get together in the laundry room, Regina had tried multiple times to convince Emmett into letting her touch him. In his mind, assuming the identity of Emmett wasn't lying to the woman, but receiving that kind of physical pleasure in return made his stomach churn. The whole reason Emma had taken on this form was to give Regina the happiness she deserved, not to allow Emmett to take advantage of the woman.

Once Emma was back in control, she took a shower to wash off the smell of Regina as best as she could, and then she went downstairs to greet her family.

"Emma, have you been sleeping all day? It's nearly noon," Snow inquired as she continued preparing sandwiches for lunch.

"I went to Granny's earlier, but then I went back to bed. I guess I was really tired," Emma responded with a noncommittal shrug and took a seat at the counter.

Snow sighed at her daughter's reply. "Your father and I are worried about you, Emma. You went to bed at eight last night and now you're saying you've slept all today, as well?" As an after though, she added, "Is this about Hook?"

"God, enough about Hook!" Emma exclaimed, slamming a hand on the counter. The action caused her mother to jump.

Emma stood from her seat then grabbed her car keys. "I'm heading to meet Henry for our lunch. Talk to you later." Not waiting for a response, Emma slammed the door behind her.

She hated the fact her parents believed that her life revolved around the pirate. Sure she dated him for a year, but she never fell in love with him–not like she had with Regina.

Jamming her keys into the ignition, she turned on her car and then drove to Mifflin Street. She mentally prepared herself for her third encounter that day with the mayor, reminding her body that Emmett gets Regina and Emma gets Henry.

* * *

"Hey, Ma!" Henry greeted at the door to the mansion.

Emma smiled at the sight of him, and responded, "Hey, kid."

"Miss Swan, right on time," Regina said as she emerged from the kitchen. Emma noted the mayor's slightly disorganized appearance, if her misaligned buttons on her shirt were any indication, and chuckled to herself.

Henry excused himself to his room to grab one of his new comics that Emma _had_ to see, allowing time for Emma to inform the mayor of her wardrobe malfunction.

"Um, Regina…I know I'm not the one to give fashion advice, but…" she trailed off, referencing toward the woman's top.

"Oh. Oh! I'll be right back." Once again Emma chuckled as Regina hastily strutted off toward the first floor restroom to fix herself.

After her laugh was over, Emma felt an unusual tightening feeling inside her head. It felt similar to a headache, but different at the same time.

Deciding to distract herself, she made her way to the kitchen to see what Regina had prepared for lunch.

* * *

When she had entered the kitchen earlier at Regina's, the tension inside her skull subsided, but then it returned in full force during their meal. Despite wanting to spend time with Henry, the pain was unbearable and Emma ended up agreeing with Regina that she should return home to rest.

Except, when Emma got back inside her yellow bug, she didn't return to Snow's apartment. Instead, she drove to Gold's pawnshop.

"What can I do for you today, dearie?" Gold grinned as he took in the blonde's pissed off expression.

"I want to know what the hell is going on? Why am I getting these headaches?" Emma growled, which did nothing to keep the pulsing sensation from continuing.

"Didn't you read the fine print, savior? It's one of the side effects from the spell."

"Side effects?" she questioned. "But I thought I paid the price of magic when I traded you a lock of my hair?" God knows what he needed _that_ for.

Upon seeing the sheriff's confused expression, he elaborated, "All magic comes with a price, and not just the one you pay to me for receiving it. There are side effects to the spell I gave you, which has the potential to cause permanent damage."

Emma flashed the man an incredulous. "What? How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"It was all on your contract, which you apparently failed to read." The man circled around the counter, using his cane for support, until he was face-to-face with the sheriff. "The more time you spend as Emmett, Miss Swan, the more your body will permanently become him."

"No." Emma refused to believe that the only way she can bring Regina happiness was to destroy herself, therefore destroying Henry's birth mother. "There has to be another way."

"There's only one way I know how to fix something like this, but not even you, savior, could afford the price," he scoffed.

"Tell me." When no answer came, she demanded again. "Tell me the price!"

The man sighed to himself, knowing she would not relent, and then answered, "You'd have to perform a separation spell, which requires another body."

"You mean, in order for me to keep both Emma and Emmett, I have to steal someone else's body to put one in?" Emma was horrified by the concept.

Gold nodded in response.

"I-I can't do that. I won't." Emma searched her brain for any other ways that her goal could be achieved. "What about your dagger? Didn't it somehow bind you and Neal together when Zelena was in town?"

"That was different." The pawnshop owner hated when others doubted his abilities. "Bae and I were two separate people, and–" Gold cast his gaze away from the blonde. "One of us didn't make it out alive."

Emma flashed the man an apologetic look and then left the store, defeated. She was desperate to find a way to bring Regina happiness without losing herself in the process. And she would find a way, with or without Gold's help.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, Emma refrained from using the bracelet, despite the amount times Regina tried calling Emmett's phone. Sure she could try a voice changer spell, but she knew if she heard Regina's voice, she'd be too weak.

Unfortunately, avoiding Regina was not working out in Emma's favor. Not only did the woman show up at Snow's apartment for dinner–per Henry's request–she also has a date with Emmett planned for the following night.

Emma knew using magic again would be a risk, but wasn't Regina worth it?

Of course she was, she decided.

Emmett was _not_ going to miss his date with Regina, and Emma will _not_ sacrifice herself in the process. How she planned to accomplish that? That's going to be a challenge.

* * *

That night, Emma broke into to Gold's shop–knowing he was staying with Belle for the weekend at their cabin–in hopes to find a solution.

"Come on," she groaned. "It has to be here _somewhere."_

The sheriff continued pulling out and flipping through the pages of numerous different spellbooks, but still could not find any answers.

"Maybe it's time to learn Elvish so I can read this crap," Emma grumbled to herself.

Right after she finished her sentence, the blonde flipped to a page that looked promising and paused. There was an image on the page of a man split in half: one side being a knight and the other a lowly peasant. "This has to be it."

Emma tore the page from the book and then scrambled to find the proper ingredients. It took much longer than expected, but she finally managed to produce the potion.

"Bottoms up," she said before downing the drink in one large gulp. Immediately following swallowing, Emma felt the magic sizzling inside her stomach and related the feeling to eating Pop Rocks. The next thing she felt was nausea, and then finally the spell activated.

Emma rose to her feet, deciding to put the spell to the test. She willed herself to turn into Emmett and–to the blonde's surprise–it worked! Then she willed herself to return to Emma and it worked, as well. And she received no headaches! Emma was so happy that, after cleaning up the shop, she went home and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day Emma woke up in a great mood. She used Emmett's phone to text Regina about his excitement for their date that night, and the woman responded in a similar fashion, adding a winky face.

The rest of the savior's day went by extremely slow until she got a call from work, calling her onto a case.

When she got home from the station that night, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with her pillows and fall asleep. Except, she remembered her date with the mayor and all her drowsiness turned into excitement.

Glancing at her phone lock screen, she noticed the time and was alarmed to find out she was running late. Shit!

* * *

Thankfully, Emmett made it to their meeting location on time. They had decided to meet at the docks for a late-night picnic.

During their date, Regina revealed to Emmett that she had never fallen for someone as quickly as she had for him. When she admitted to feeling as if she's known him her entire life, Emmett mentally thought the mayor wasn't too far off.

Emmett opened his mouth to respond to the woman's admissions, but was cut off, his attention having been stolen by the form of Mr. Gold appearing from the shadows.

"Shit. He's found me." Emmett's eyes widened in fear.

"What? Who?" Regina was confused by her date's response, Gold having appeared behind her. The mayor's gaze followed the man's line of sight to the pawnshop owner and both bodies rose to their feet.

"Didn't think you could hide forever, dearie, now did you?" The corners of Gold's mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Leave him alone!" Regina was quick to defend him, casting threatening look at the pawnshop owner.

"How precious. You've gotten her to fall for you."

"Leave her out of this," Emmett demanded. "She's done nothing."

"It's time for me to collect my debt," the other man sneered.

Confused by what was transpiring, Regina blurted out, "Emmett, what is he talking about?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

"You don't know?" Gold chuckled, feigning shock. "He's a woman!"

"What?!" Regina eyes grew wide.

Turning his attention back to Emmett, he snarled, "Have a nice life! What's left of it, at least!"

Rumpelstiltskin swished his hand into the air, causing his body to disappear into a cloud of dark red smoke and Emmett collapsed to the ground, letting out a wail of pain.

The blonde-haired man quickly realized what Gold had done as he felt the effects of the spell being ripped from his body cell-by-cell. The pain was unbearable.

Recovering from her shock, Regina rushed to the man's side. "Emmett?" she called out in desperation. The body below her let out a low groan. All she could see was blonde hair flowing loosely out from the now over-sized clothing.

"Emmett?" Regina tried again. Despite having been lied to, she felt as if she was losing the love of her life all over again.

Tugging at a small muscular shoulder, Regina managed to flip her lover's body onto their back and sucked in a deep breath.

"Emma?" Regina gasped.

And then the savior's world faded to black.


End file.
